Memories for you and me
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Let's fall into some memoies Amina holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

Toriel smiled softly but gave a sigh as she looked through a photo book, pictures of Amina when she was a child filled it, from her first few days here to her leaving the safe home of the Ruins to live on her own and so on. There was only one photo of Amina and Toriel's son before things went dark. Amina never remembers him no matter how many times she passed by his photo, Toriel then went back to the first page, a few photos there and the first one was Amina hugging Toriel.  
 _  
The goat woman took the child inside she let her tiny hand go but the small girl merely stood in place her light brown eyes surveying the new surroundings, but jumped slightly after her tummy growled wanting food Toriel chuckled a bit before walking to the entrance of her kitchen "Come along child. I'll make you something nice to eat." she looked scared of Toriel which was a first but nodded slowly, she was hungry and this monster lady seemed nice enough to feed her. Toriel sat at her dining table watching the young girl eat to her heart's content.. three plates of what Toriel fed her and this was her last one, she burped lightly and covered her mouth letting out a light and polite "Excuse me." a medium sized doll caught Toriel's eye it was dirty nonetheless but it was hard to make out what it was supposed to be, it's body was nothing but ripped apart no arms or legs just a head and flowing cloth. Speaking of which "You need a bath. Do you want me to help you or you can handle yourself?" her eyes wandered to her torn up dress, she knew she was messy anyway being that she fell into mud._

 _Wrapping a towel around her small form and rubbing her hair to dry it Toriel smiled a bit she would meet many kids but not many of them had such an odd feel "There, better?" the small girl nodded before a slight yawn came from her "You're sleepy now hm?" standing up the child held the towel to her following the goat woman. They came to a room the small girl noticed kid shoes against a wall 'Must be a kid's room..' she looked up when a shirt came into her view along with pj pants "Here you go. Something nice and warm for you to wear." she seemed reluctant to put the stuffed doll down but she did on the bed in the room Toriel turned around once she grabbed the clothes and put them on, the child gave a noise which Toriel turned to she was yawning once again her wolf like ears folded down and her tail curled lightly "Oh your just adorable...such a poor fate for a child like you…" bending down to reach her height she looked over to her doll "Would you let me see your doll?" even though tired the girl shook her head and grabbed her doll hugging it tightly "Why not? I'll wash it for you, and even fix it up." she shook her head again and sniffled light "No, it's the only thing I have from my family, they made me Nabi.." Toriel understood now why she never really put it down.. "I'm not taking it from you, just making it look the same way it was, if you told me what Nabi looked like, I can." once again she gave Toriel a look but nodded "She's a bunny, and she has a heart patch as in eye on the right and a button eye as the left one but I can't remember much of anything else…" she grew quiet, slowly placing Nabi into Toriel's hands "You get to bed, I promise you. Nabi will be all better in the morning." she nodded and as Toriel began to leave the room the child spoke once more "My name is Amina.."_

 _"My name is Toriel."_

Toriel shook her head slightly from her memory as a knock came to her her door, standing up to open it showed Amina the wolf woman she hugged the goat woman happily "Hi mother! It's nice to see you again" her she smiled "It's great to see you again, I've missed my little girl." though Amina hated being called little she let Toriel say so "Hehe I came to visit you, I needed time away from Sans and Papyrus." she laughed lightly but her chocolate cheeks turned a light rose color "They get on my nerves when they just show up randomly, but hey we live in Snowdin it's gonna get like that with them." . They sat inside and Amina happily ate some butterscotch pie, it's always been her favorite "And I can't get in contact with Frisk, I've called her hundreds of times but it doesn't go through, her scent is different for some reason so I can't track her." this caught her attention "What's wrong with her? I hope she's okay." Amina's phone rang she quickly got it from her pocket hoping it would be her little friend Frisk but shook her head then answered it "What is it Papyrus?" her lips formed a smile "No I'm not home, I told you and Sans that already." Toriel chuckled she's only met the two brothers once and she's enjoyed the time with them "Alright fine, either tomorrow or tonight I'll be over. Sans I hear you in the background!" she shouted.

 _Morning came, and Amina woke up she looked around the room as the sun filled it and jumped off the bed. Opening the door she saw someone walking down the hall it was a goat monster, Toriel "Oh your awake, Amina. I was about to make breakfast, would you like to help me?" she seemed to forget about something but Amina nodded happily running down the stairs. "I wanna make the pancakes!" Amina exclaimed as she stood on a stool "You know how to cook, child?" Toriel asked "Yup, my mum taught me even though I never touched the pans and foods" she reached up for the flour and accidentally tipping it over the white powder fell over her and on the floor "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too" Toriel laughed heartedly "No no it's okay Amina, wait one moment!" getting an idea Toriel went through a drawer in the the kitchen cupboards and took out a camera she readied it and took a photo of the wolf girl placing it down she hugged Amina surprising her nonetheless why was she hugging her? a strange kid? But Toriel smiled "Toriel?"_

"Toriel?" snapping her from her daydream and memory Toriel smiled "Oh sorry I got distracted. How about we bake something for you to bring home?" her tail seemed to wag as it made a thumping sound against the chair she was sitting on "That is if I can get Papyrus and Sans away from it, they always eat up my snacks. Sans especially, one thing is I gotta stock up on ketchup because he eats all of it." the nodded as the goat woman got up "Well he needs to grow a backbone and stop eating all your sweets." Amina smiled lightly and stood up but glared just noticing her small joke "Toriel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sans laid on Amina's couch his eyes closed for a nap, Papyrus was with Alphys today teaching her about self-confidence so that left him with the wolf woman, sure he'd be one to not be bothered with her anyway and just do whatever and come up with some puns, but here he was on her couch his arm around the wolf woman's body as she snored softly she was tired after a short but worked filled day her newspaper job had gotten a rush of things because events were happening back to back good and bad. Her ear twitched lightly along with her tail as she clutched Sans's hoodie his thoughts went to 'Oh man, get her off me.' he seemed to blush a light blue after, his hand reached up and petted her head something she never lets him do, Papyrus does if she's sleeping or at least laid across his lap they have an odd friendship and Amina's one to take pain for him, much like himself, Sans opened an eye feeling a light wind finding her tail wagging contently a feeling in him told him he was hungry, so with that he got from under her and went to the kitchen. Within a few minutes he came back out with a bottle of ketchup and about a few burgers she hides her ketchup from him but he finds it somewhere in the kitchen though the wolf woman was awake she sat up slowing and yawned loudly rubbing her left eye her hair went back to blocking it. "Went through my kitchen and found my ketchup?" she gave a sly smile and yawned probably still tired "What did you get bonely without me?" raising an eyebrow she chuckled softly looking to the door as it was knocked against, a number of knocks Amina knew it was Frisk, probably stopping by for a night. Amina opened the door happily seeing Frisk here made her joyful she enjoyed Frisk's visits "Hello Frisk!~ What brings you here?" the human child gave a look around seeing Sans on the couch he gave a wink towards her then she looked to Amina again, "A winter fair? Isn't it late for that?" she questioned but Frisk wanted to go judging by her tugging the wolf woman's hand Sans appeared next to her "What's her problem?" Amina smiled "She wants to go to a fair in Snowdin, it's for donating towards Grillby's renovation for his stage. They said she can't go because she needs an adult with her." tapping her chin for a moment her tail swayed "Oh Sans! Since you're not busy how about we take her?" she looked to her side seeing he was gone and back on the couch "Sticks float. They would." Amina sighed but gave a small laugh "Come on please? I know you want to stay inside but I'd like to go too, with you and Frisk." she tilted her head to the side "Pap too, if he shows up that is." she began rambling on until Frisk climb onto her back "Okay fine, let me call Papyrus to see if he okay."

"We get in free but we gotta donate, so I'm putting in 30." Frisk nodded from Amina's shoulders and dropped in ten into the box both looking to Sans who grumbled something before putting in ten as well the two girls looked around in wonder but Amina grinned "This is going to be fun." Sans following behind them Frisk let out a cheer along with Amina earning a few looks. (I'm not putting a whole day of it because it may be good for filler I just don't want that here I mean it's Amina and Frisk having fun at a fair and Sans winning a big ol' bear and giving it to Amina, and once again to give one to Frisk. It's cliche my dudes. Use your imagination)

Amina and Sans walked back to Amina's den Frisk was being carried by him she fell asleep after a big show they put on hosted by Mettaton, Amina had brought something for Papyrus,he was probably at her den now "Well that was a fun filled day." Amina said looking over to Sans "It was a fair fair." he seemed to smirk having her groan lightly "You're lucky I like your puns." he blushed lightly a tad bit surprised even though she's laughed at his puns he took it as a joke "You do? Well I suppose you'd like my puns about bones more." "I'm not a dog. But yeah, you're funny." she yawned softly looking to Frisk "You're still tired?" the short skeletal brother asked earning a laugh "I sleep a lot, you'd be surprise I get up for work. I can sleep through 3 days if I wanted to." as they entered the wolf woman's home she looked around happily but pouted "He hasn't come back from Alphys's lab yet." Sans came back from one the guest rooms probably placing Frisk in a bed, he noticed Amina on the couch and went over to it "Chill out, Papyrus is okay. I called him before we left." glaring towards him Amina nodded "I know, but I hope he's okay with walking by himself." her eyes widened "Oh dear, I should go and check on him!" about to get up she yelped lightly at being tugged back onto the couch and into Sans's hold "Look, I know you care just as much for Papyrus as I do. But he's my brother, let me do the worrying." her tail frizzed up something a cat's would do, which made him wonder time to time if she was a wolf at all "You're an odd dog, Amina." "I am not a dog!" a laugh from him made her growl lowly "But still, Papyrus will be fine, he can watch himself too." she nodded and when he let her go she fell flat onto the floor she groaned "You bonehead." he tapped his head and smirked towards her turning on her television he watched her hop onto the couch again and yawn softly "Now I'm extra tired, but I can't say no to Frisk." she mumbled and laid onto Sans like before "Why not? She doesn't seem like the kid who goes on a fit." she shrugged closing her eyes "It's like having a younger sibling, if I ever had one I'd do anything to make them happy." she smiled a bit "A hamburger walks into a bar. The bartender says 'Sorry, we don't serve food here.' " Sans grinned lightly 'She's playing that hm?' " **How did the jury find the burger? Grill-ty as charred!** " at his pun he heard her laugh lightly " _So I ordered Grillby's special burger a couple days ago, it's called the Bear Burger. It was really good, but my only complaint was that it was a bit 'grizzly'_ " a small chuckle from him Amina grinned "Oh no, I'm not losing this time." looking up to him her eyes widened as he cleared his throat " **You're burger than this! Get out there and pickle up some more food! Need help h'orderves-ing? We'll give you a hand!** " Amina blushed lightly and let out a huge burst of laughter "Fine fine you win this time. That one was the best one yet." he opened an eye clearly proud of it but just played it off "And the prize?" sitting up she crossed her arms "Ain't no bone in the world to have that happen." "What buying me burgers and ketchup for a month?" she nodded fixing his hoodie "Fine then, I always thought you would have loved to sleep in my bed, but hey, if you wanna just stay on first base forever, be my guest." she blushed brightly and covered her face "Oh my god Sans!" he only chuckled crossing his arms behind his head "I guess you'll never get to the **'Bone Zone'**." he peeked open an eye feeling a shift in the couch and jumped slightly because she was in his face she inched closer to him her eyes closed and...she laid on him going to sleep "Tricky wolf." he looked over to his left seeing Frisk standing there she awoke from her nap and still looked tired "Amina," she peeked open an eye seeing the small child her hair a tad frazzled as she yawned Amina giggled softly. Papyrus came to the wolf woman's home using the spare key she gave him he entered the living room raising an -eyebrow- Sans woke up looking over to him sending him a "Shh." gesture as the Amina slept on him, she hugging Frisk.

 ** _"_** ** _That was a good memory of you, one I will always remember."_** **"Seriously Sans, you say that like I'm dead." "What I can't share memories with you?" "Yes you can, but you act like dead. And I'm not, don't be a numskull." "...You're such a treat."**


	3. Chapter 3

The wolf woman yawned softly and looked up from her book it was one of those days, the days that stray for a long time and seem to have no end. Taking a walk to get her alone time she was going to Alphys's lab because the reptile woman wanted to show her her new experiment, as before entering the place she was scooped up and spun into a dip but then dropped "You're light on your feet when caught by surprise." her ears folded back looking up to the person, she jumped to her feet and growled to him "You have the nerve to do that? Geez you almost made me have a heart attack!" she looked over him what an odd fashion for someone in Hotlands pink chest piece with a dial on one side and a speaker on the other, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption which holds his soul upside down and black shoulder guards above his segmented arms, which end in gloves. His long black-clad legs end in pink heeled boots she thought one couldn't have something like this unless they were a robot or someone who cosplays really good "Mettaton's, the name, and show business is my game. Nice to meet you Amina." he raised his gloved hand to shake but Amina stepped way back "How do you know my name?" he only smirked "My dear, who doesn't know you're name? You don't remember you came to my resort." she held her cheek and tilted her head as the other held the book "Resort...resort...oh yeah! That fancy place up and out of Hotlands!" she smacked her forehead playfully and laughed "How could I forget about that? It was such a great day." she sighed softly swaying her tail a bit, noticing her actions she stood up straight and fixed her glasses "Yes yes, I know it's wonderful! But I actually came to find you considering your in high demand." he seemed to wander off in his thoughts giving Amina the chance to sneak off then run towards Alphy's lab "Alphys!" seeing the reptile woman Amina sighed softly "Finally, I got away from him." "From who?" Amina looked around and nodded panting lightly from her run "This robot dude named Mettaton, he wanted me back the resort for some reason." Alphys fixed her glasses and blushed lightly laughing a bit "W-what? Why were you at the MTT resort? You hardly leave pass Hotlands." the wolf woman chuckled she never told her she knew the King "I was out with Sans, it's a really nice place, there's a burger place there, I even went onto stage and sung...which is probably what I wasn't supposed to be doing but no one stopped me." the one thing Alphys didn't want to do she did and that was breaking a beaker from hearing the first part luckliy it was only water and as Amina rambled on Alphys blushed happily and wiggled her tail "Oh yes it's so close, my OTP!" she exclaimed quietly "Anyway, what did you want me over for?" the scientist didn't really want to try this on her but no one else would "Well, I've made this syrum for the monsters lacking height. But I need a test subject." tail a frizz Amina gulped last time Amina was a tester she was invisible for a day, it was what Alphys wanted but Amina wasn't seen for days, it was fun for a while but she god bored one of the days she was invisible Papyrus asked Sans where she was and his response? "I don't know, Pap. Amina can't be seen right now." which resulted in showing her hiding place from laughing. But Amina nodded she couldn't really say no, even though she wanted to "Sure Alpy, but you owe me a box of that yummy treat Pocky!~" Alphys laughed softly and took a dropper taking some of the syrum she had put aside until Amina showed up "Okay here we go!" she exclaimed as Amina stuck out her tongue and feeling the liquid being dropped onto her tongue Alphys stepped back and clasped her hands together but nothing happened after a while "Aw...I guess it doesn't work." Alphys sighed "I guess I have to redo the whole thing again." though after she said that Amina began to twitch and sputter words and then in a puff of smoke she was gone which upset Alphys "Oh no! That didn't turn you invisible again did it?" silence but something caught her eyes going over to the table Amina sat on she bent over looking for something and fixing her glasses she noticed Amina but extremely small "This is not good at all. It makes monsters smaller!" Amina jumped about angrily and yelling out curse words but Alphys couldn't hear her but she understood her movements "Hey hey, it's not that bad. Now you're even more adorable, plus this should last only for a day..if not well…" Amina crossed her arms and sighed climbing onto Alphys's held out hand "Let me get you back home. Hopefully Sans and Papyrus are there." went into the scientist's lab coat pocket.

From knocking on the door Papyrus opened it and grinned "Oh, Alphys! Are you here for more lessons on self confidence!?" the reptile monster woman shook her head and blushed lightly trying to find a way to say it "I shrunk your dog?" at this Amina glared up to her "Okay okay, wolf." Papyrus peered into her lab coat pocket as Amina popped out she yelled out but it was unheard "Well it seems we have a small problem then." Sans spoke up from behind Papyrus having his brother jump to which made Alphys jump in fright having Amina leap out of the pocket "She's airbound!" Alphys and Papyrus went to catch her but ended up bumping heads and falling back to the floor Amina landed onto Sans's head and slid onto his shoulder barely making it she panted and let out a sigh clinging onto his hoodie "The little damsel in dis-dress is on my shoulder." Papyrus let out a breath of relief as did Alphys "Well go about your daily life, she should be back to normal in a day or two." Alphys left in a hurry like she was needed for a date. But Amina didn't want to be here, in this state she might be squished by the two brothers! She squeaked lightly as she was plucked from her safe haven and put onto something soft and red looking up it was Papyrus's scarf "Amina should be safe in my scarf! I'll protect her until she's back to normal." She smiled and wagged her tail noticing Sans's 'smile' was wider happy to hear his brother say that "You must be hungry, I think Spaghetti may be too much for you...even though you eat like a bear going into hibernation." her glare made him laugh "Nyeh Heh Heh Heh! You can try to look mean wolf woman! But in this state you're only small in cute!" then she started flailing her arms angrily looked over to Sans who merely shrugged going back into his room. The wolf woman happily munched on a chip her tail wagged happily and her ears turned to the front there was a plate that was empty it held Spaghetti Amina wanted to say that was his best cooking yet but he still needed practice but she couldn't "I will always do my best at something I put my heart into!" and as Papyrus went on a rant Amina jumped off the table and landed on the soft seat of the toy car Papyrus let her used to get around the house quicker, she drove it to Sans's room and bumped into it as a knock to get him to open it and he did but raised an -eyebrow- as she entered his room.

Papyrus looked up and over, down and around for the wolf woman "Who knew she could go places that fast, maybe Sans knows. She's probably playing hide and seek again!" at first he found her trying to hide from her bath in his scarf he understood why so when she stared at the little tin bowl he turned around. This time he couldn't find her, and his brother knew a lot about things maybe he knew where she was. Knocking on his door it was a bit until the hort skeletal monster opened it looking a bit nervous but hid it anyway "Have you seen Amina? She's quite fast to get to places being so small." he tugged at the collar of his shirt "Yeah we were watching a movie on her laptop." She then appeared from behind his neck and waved "It was a short one, you need her?" he glared at her "No but she is grounded. Going about the place like this is not okay, she could get lost or stuck somewhere!" she pouted and jumped onto Papyrus's gloved hand "But that's okay, you are adventurous. Something all could admire, like me! We're one in the same bestie!" she squeaked as he poked her lightly in the belly having him laugh once again to which she noticed something and quickly shook her hand about before he began to walk away.

Amina sighed softly closing her eyes in the dog bed Papyrus had made her if she ever wanted to sleep in his room she was tired but Papyrus stayed up something Amina noticed he did considering she can hear him at night "Wolf woman?" she looked up to him and tilted her head "Do you think I can live my dream?" she blinked his 'Dream?' The one about him on the surface and driving a car? she looked up to him and smiled nodding to him "You told me you have a dream yourself, you'd try your best to get it too right?" she nodded again finding her two best friends before she died was her dream… but after a while she had a new one, ...her best friends probably don't remember her, and she had Papyrus and Sans...they were almost family actually, they are considering her and Sans. Her dream was to be with everyone she's met as some sort of family, a nice big happy family "Hm.. your probably cold I have a blanket which isn't fair in the slightest!" her light brown eyes widened he took off his scarf and wrapped it around her "Just don't get it dirty okay? It's a very special scarf." she nodded happily always wanting to wear it so warm and comforting "Good night Amina." after he patted her head and tucked himself in Amina wondered 'Why do they sleep? They don't even need it.' shrugging it off she laid in the bed and smiled snuggling into the red fabric of his scarf 'Night Pap, you big ol' goof'

 _ **"YOU BE SURPRISED WHAT A DAY COULD BE WHEN SOMEONE HAS A SMALL ISSUE!~" "**_ _Papyrus, no! You'll wake him up!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Rather much of a normal day Amina went out for some fresh air, she's been inside all morning reading the Quantum Psychics book Sans gave her, he wouldn't let nobody touch it but she kept annoying him asking him to play a videogame with her. Papyrus had went with her because he felt like today wasn't going to be her day. "Wolf woman! You need to stay put right out here, Undyne needs my expertise today and you know how she feels about you." Amina growled lightly and nodded as her favorite skeletal brother went on in the home of the fish monster woman. After a bit of standing there Amina looked around at a noise she heard it was familiar as it was a forlorn sigh, usually made by her...friend Napstablook but then she was grabbed up in a bag "Sorry Amina." that was Napstablook! "What the hell man?!"

There was a bit of a long while until the bag was put down and opened Amina was face to face with Mettaon again well his legs at least, he bent over to look at her "Good job, this one here ran away last time." Amina felt a breeze which made her look to her clothes "WHat the hell am I wearing? When was this put on me?!" she covered herself and blushed lightly glaring at the killer robot "You're joining me on my new sketch! Dancing with a Killer robot! It's been in high demand since that human child came along." he laughed lightly but Amina stood right up and growled at him "Are you insane?! Kidnapping me? Just ta put me on yer show, by golly you're lucky I can't hurt ya!" Mettaton looked taken aback but he smirked "Feisty? How wonderful! If you fall from a high height you won't die!" Amina gasped "Die!?" she then fell back to the floor and not because of her clumsiness, lifting her leg up she noticed she was in high heel boots "Who changed my clothes?" she got a look from the killer robot and shuddered "Nuh uh bub! You can forget it, I like singing but I ain't dancing for no one!" her outfit similar to Mettaton's but with a few changes to fit her exactly he then tilted his head "My dear, do you know how to dance?" silence Amina sighed lightly "I only know the slow and dignified dancing of the ballroom, my mother wouldn't like me doing other dances." she scoffed where was Napstablook did he just leave when the deed was done? Yeah seems like him "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun! It seems like you need a lesson on that." this made the wolf wolf woman growl but Mettaton helped her up "You'll be falling all over the place if you don't learn how to walk in high heels." "I don't want to walk in high heels!" the robot laughed "Nonsense! Now do you know how to do the splits?" Amina made a look of sorts she was angry but she smiled "Of course I do. I'm pretty flexible." (I'm not ;w; ) the killer robot seemed to enjoy her sudden change "Are you going to explain why I'm in this outfit?" Mettaton had done a pose showing off his body "Well darling, in order for you to be on stage you have to look amazing." "But not so much as me because I'm the star here." her eyebrows raised at his antics "B-but I'm slightly exposed.." she wore about the same high heel boots and leggings, a black pleated skirt held with suspenders with a half shirt that was black but had a hot pink heart on it and short sleeved as well (you know one of those shirts that shows underboob but for some reason stay put with bouncing), and she had on long fingerless gloves "Oh nothing is wrong with a little exposure! Anything is better than that drab old sweater and shorts you wear." for an example he had thrown her old outfit in the trash "Oh my goodness!" she freaked and tried to go over to get them back but Mettaton stopped her "You did not just throw my clothes out! What am I going to wear back home?!" the killer robot laughed "Isn't what you're wearing now just fine?" glaring at him her tail flared up "No it's not!" jumping back she threw up a kick towards him but something went wrong in her action, he had caught her leg, she yelped lightly and pulled her skirt down "Naughty, naughty. No fighting...yet at least." he then let go of her leg and let her fall back onto the floor, Mettaton had stood over the wolf woman as she sighed glaring at him "Now are you going to comply? Because I closed the restaurant side of my resort so we can get you ready for stage." Mettaton smirked his gloved hand holding his chin "Besides I've already invited a few people you know to see your performance, and if you're not well practiced I might kill you." there was silence aside from the low music that played "You...what!?" Amina shouted her one visible eye flicking to hot pink "I can't let my mother see me dressed in this!"

Amina peeked from behind the curtain, "Good holy Agsore! The place is filled…" she looked around spotting a table with her known friends even Undyne who hated her, Papyrus and Sans were here and it seemed like Papyrus couldn't wait to see Mettaton and Amina dance Alphys had a camera possibly going to use this as a bribe to have Sans tell her stuff about the wolf woman, Toriel was sitting next to surprisingly Frisk, she sure likes to backtrack.. Mettaton walked onto stage earning himself cheers aside from the table in the back who only had Papyrus cheering but he would cheer for anything "It has taken me a while to track down that special darling woman you all seem to love, well I have her with me today and she's going to be dancing with me. On my new sketch "Dancing with a killer robot!" applauds and cheers Napstablook began deejaying the song that was made for Amina "Ladies and gentlemen~ I show you Amina the wolf woman!" Amina blushed darkly and didn't move at all Mettaton glared towards her and something pushed her out onto the stage in a spin of sorts and ending up in the killer robots arms, this just made her uncomfortable she heard a loud gasp and knew it was her foster mother, a chair had fell over and something was pounded into a table, and a few people had whistled something had pinched the tip of her ear and this was her 'switch' Mettaton figured that out she shook her head lightly and her eyes went from brown to hot pink and black "Well well well~ Seems we have quite the audience, we should give them quite the show, hm?" she fixed the skirt she had on and sighed as Mettaton began to dance and she did the same following his movements like he told her.

Towards the end Amina had 'woken' up from the excessive clapping from the people of the restaurant looking around she let let out a shout of curses and disappeared in a puff of hot pink smoke the place had gone quiet except for Sans saying "Oh no."

 ** _"_** ** _So, you're just basically a natural born performer!~ Not as star quality as I am, but you know~"_** "Why does everyone want to bother him?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Have some Amina x Papyrus fluff)

It was off to Amina's den again but Papyrus was going there to teach her how to cook, once again. Papyrus was one Amina never corrected, she knew she was good at cooking, but she never said anything not to hurt his feelings at least. The tall skeletal brother fixed up his scarf and knocked on the second door of her den, he was in the entrance hallway it looked like a cave so bad monsters don't try to get in. After a few moments Amina opened the door in her usual Wednesday apron and hoodie dress "Oh hey Papyrus! I went out earlier and got the spaghetti you wanted, and other stuff to make the sauce." as he walked into her home he shut her up "Wolf woman! Today's the last I shall be teaching you to cook, we need not regular ingredients. We must have GREAT ingredients!" her tail frizzed from his volume but she nodded laughing lightly "Almost forgot it was, kind of sad. I liked having you teach me the proper ways of Spaghetti making." as Amina walked into the kitchen Papyrus seemed to give a sigh "After today she'll be off cooking on her own."

Amina wanted to make something different but Papyrus insisted on Spaghetti, Sans was more than happy to stay behind at home after Papyrus told him to stay home in many different ways. "Amina, you get started on the spaghetti. I'll make the sauce." she nodded and picked up the pot then went over to the sink to get water, as Papyrus went to get the tomatoes "Today isn't a lesson wolf woman! It is our final cooking class, this is going to be a dinner of all dinners. I've invited everyone over especially Undyne." Amina jumped lightly almost dropping the pot she held "I understand after the altercation you two had, it's pretty logical that you don't want anything to do with each other." she gave him a look one of those 'are you serious looks' Amina was pretty beaten up after she and Undyne had a fight took a while to heal and she had to stay with Toriel until she did and Papyrus and Sans come over time to time to check up on her. But maybe they could settle differences tonight, if not...well another fight may be in sue.

Papyrus looked through the cabinets for spices asking Amina if he could use sprinkles to make the sauce have "Pazaz" but the wolf woman chuckled softly "Uh no Papyrus, I agree it could use more Pazaz but I was thinking of a pinch of cinnamon." Papyrus nodded and quickly said "I knew that! What wouldn't I know about making the second best part of Spaghetti!" during his outburst Papyrus knocked over a jar of spaghetti sauce Amina made one time and it fell onto the wolf woman, Papyrus gave a shout hoping she wasn't angry with him. The wolf woman laughed softly and wagged her tail a bit "Cooking with you, is always fun." she smiled looking to him the tall skeletal monster quickly went to get a dish towel and cleaned off her face "I'm so sorry, wolf woman! I wasn't paying attention." opening her eyes Papyrus stayed silent she smiled at him "It's okay Papy, really. Watch the spaghetti, I need to change my clothes." once she got up to leave the kitchen Papyrus went to check the spaghetti, momentarily checking himself feeling an odd heat rise to his cheek bones didn't question it though just stirred the spaghetti and the sauce.

Amina came back in her usual turtleneck sweater and pleated skirt "I don't have another apron but I can cook without it." the noodles for the spaghetti were done and so Amina took a strainer and put it in the sink, picking up the pot with two pot holders then began pouring the contents of the pot into it, her ears flicked up once it was all drained looking over to Papyrus who stirred the sauce a bit to fast "Uh Papyrus, did you put in the onions?" after saying that he looked to the small bowls on the counter each with something to make the sauce aside from mashed up tomatoes "Let me help you. The Spaghetti noodles are done anyway." Papyrus nodded. There were times Papyrus felt a bit odd around the wolf woman, she was kind to others but stepping over her line will end up in a brawl, she's a wolf of course that'd happen. Papyrus knew Amina though, he didn't call her his best friend for nothing. But she let him do certain things and she praised him for doing certain things Amina was an enabler when it came to Papyrus and he knew that but who's to say it didn't cheer him up if he's having a bad day or just not himself she' be there for him like she could sense his emotions and she could, but being that she was herself she'd go to far into something and end up hurt by it or from it, like her fight with Undyne.

As Papyrus began stirring Amina looked to the pot the sauce was, it was everywhere but the pot "Stir a bit slow and let the sauce on a simmer, here let me show you." Amina smiled and turned the flame down and placed her hand over his gloved one beginning to stir slowly "With things like sauce you have to stir slowly so things in it could cook well." her tail swayed against him lightly as she showed him leading him to feel that odd heat at his cheekbones again "That should do it." shaking his head he looked to Amina as she brought a spoon up to her mouth tasting the newly made spaghetti sauce "Great! Taste better than the last one." she smiled happily and there was silence as Papyrus moved his head closer to her though a cough came, having the wolf woman perk up "Sans! You're here early." she went over to him and babbled on about the spaghetti they made "Sounds great, can't wait for everyone to come here." Sans smirked and Papyrus stood behind as they talked Sans inviting Amina to HER couch to watch some TV before everyone came over after hearing that he felt rather sad but looked up after she said no "We're still cooking, and if you want to help you can, lazy bones." she laughed softly as he shrugged but looked over to his young brother then walked to the couch "Honestly Pap, he doesn't know the joy of cooking!" after exclaiming that she blushed lightly and went to prepare the spaghetti this is what he noticed just then but he kept it to himself and smiled his smile bringing the sauce over to her "Now let's get to making meatballs!" flinching lightly from his shout Amina laughed after so having the tall skeletal monster laugh as well "I'm gonna miss cooking with you, wolf woman. It was fun being in the kitchen with someone else" she raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he blushed an orange blush but smiled "My lessons are over, Amina! You're on your own, but you are the greatest cook just like me!" he exclaimed but Amina giggled softly and hugged him happily "Silly Papy, just because you helped me get better at cooking, doesn't mean we have to stop doing it together." looking up her eyes seemed to sparkle to him at least "I always want to cook with you, it's rather fun!" Papyrus gave a happy laugh and posed picking the wolf woman up in a bridle hold "Best friends who cook together stay together! Nya heh heh heh!" he exclaimed with a brighter orange blush at his actions Amina laughed posing along with him.

 _"Toriel? What do you do when someone you like likes someone else?"_


End file.
